1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of light emitting devices, wherein light emitting elements are mounted on element-mounting units.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional light emitting device has an element-mounting substrate having element-mounting units, light emitting diode (LED) elements as the light emitting elements mounted on the element-mounting units of the element-mounting substrate, and a sealing member for sealing the LED elements.
Manufacturing of the light emitting element is carried out using an element assembling mounting substrate, such as a lead frame having multiple element-mounting units and multiple pairs of wire connecting units insulated from each other (see Patent Reference 1).
That is, in manufacturing of the light emitting device using the lead frame, the light emitting elements are mounted on multiple element-mounting units; then, the light emitting elements are connected to the multiple pairs of the wire connecting units by wires. Then, the light emitting elements are sealed together with the wires by the sealing member, and the sealing member and the lead frame are divided. In this case, when the light emitting elements and wires are sealed by the sealing member, after the lead frame having elements mounted and wire connection performed is set in a mold, a liquid resin as the sealing member is injected into the cavity of the mold and is cured.
Patent Reference 1: JP-A-2010-177329
However, according to the manufacturing method of the light emitting device using a lead frame as described in Patent Reference 1, it is impossible to realize mounting of the light emitting elements at a high density on the element-mounting units, and, in addition, it is necessary to use a complicated equipment using a mold, making it difficult to realize low cost.